


To Do

by TheSigyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSigyn/pseuds/TheSigyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's weekly to-do list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Probably set during season six, during his affair with Buffy. The only time I'm likely to do anything like this: a gift for the number of fans who have told me they'd read a bloody grocery list, if I posted one.

  
To Do List  
  
Return library books

Intimidate groundskeeper –  Make him check on leak at the spigot.

Check pet store – kittens in stock?

Pay off Teeth – kittens in stock?

Payback Clem. (Ask – rats or mice?)

Patrol  
    – kill something

Dump crawl – whatever’s useful.

Motorcycle tune up.

Groceries  
    – Cigarettes  
    – Weetabix   
    – Crisps   
    – Onions  
    – Ginger ale  
    – Oreo biscuits  
    – Peanut butter  
    – Laundry soap

Butcher’s  
    – Blood: veal.   
    – Blood: lamb.  
    – Blood: pig.  
    – Check for exotics.

Magic Box  
    – Candles   
    – Burba weed  
    – Copy of Kama Sutra?

Drugstore  
    – Soap   
    – Hair gel  
    – Peroxide  
    – Nail polish  
    – Bandages  
    – Mercurochrome  
    – Lube

Liquor store  
    – Beer  
    – Vodka  
    – Rum  
    – Bourbon  
    – Brandy  
    – White wine for Buffy – ask for good vintage

Florist:   
    – Flowers for Joyce’s grave

Hardware store:  
    – Light bulbs  
    – Butane  
    – Bug killer  
    – Extension cord  
    – New chain  
    – Leather patch for coat  
    – Dowels for stake carving  
    – Furniture glue  
    – Handcuffs?

Oil crypt door hinges

Update demon kill count

Check the underground – any new nests?   
    – kill something else

Hit the laundrette


End file.
